Cloud Strife
Cloud Strife is the protagonist in Final Fantasy VII, and arguably one of the most popular characters in video game history. He appears in the 22nd episode of Death Battle, Link VS Cloud, where he went up against Legend of Zelda protagonist, Link. History At a young age, Cloud strove to join the illustrious Shinra organization. Instead, he was forcefully exposed to Mako poisoning, a raw energy drained from the planet itself. He gained the memories of his deceased friend, Zack, and went on to be the guardian of the Lifestream from planetary threats such as the evil Sephiroth. DEATH BATTLE! Analysis Background *Age: 24 *Height: 5'7" *Superhuman Strength & Speed *Retains Zack's Memories & Skills *First Class Soldier Training *Impulsive & Moody *Inferiority Complex Buster Sword *Length: 6' *Width: 2' *Base Power: 19 *Base Accuracy: 96% *2 Linked Martial Slots *Single-Edged Broadsword *Passed Down between Angeal, Zack, & Cloud Materia *Fire/Firaga Level (Fire, Fira, & Firaga attacks; Projectile Based Pyrokinesis; Use Slightly decreases Strength) *Lightning Bolt/Thundaga Level (Thunder, Thundara, & Thundaga attacks; can summon lightning from the sky; can launch bolts of electric magic; use slightly decreases strength) Limit Breaks *Braver *Cross Slash (Paralyzes Foes) *Blade Beam *Climhazzard *Finishing Touch *Meteorain (Launches up to 6 Meteors) *Omnislash Version 5 Armor *Ziedrich (Defensive Stregth: 100%; Magic Defensive Strength: 98%; 20% power increase; halves damages; 0 materia slots) *Metal Pauldron *Ribbon (grants immunity to status ailments including burn, ice, poison, etc.) Feats *Defeated Sephiroth/Jenova 3 times *Killed Bahamut SIN *Works Best as Point Man in a Team *Focuses on Overpowering Foes *Has Survived Several Longfalls *Shrugged of Impalement Multiple times Comparison to Link Cloud Strife *Jenova Cells extremely vulnerable to the Master Sword's Magic. *Naturally Faster & Stronger *Building Limit Breaks take time *More Predictable Fighting Style *Ribbon Nullified Arrow Magic *Straightforward & Predictable combat failed against Link's analytical style Link *10 Generations of Experience *Shield means better defense *Less Predictable Fighting Style *Expert at Finding Weaknesses *Can fight up close or at a distance *Smarter Fighter *Support items match Cloud's superhuman abilities Gallery 175px-Cloud Dissidia Artwork.png|Artwork for Dissidia Final Fantasy 200px-Cloud-FFVIIArt.png|Artwork for Final Fantasy VII DEATH BATTLE Cloud.jpg|Model for DEATH BATTLE! Cloud Strife (Super Smash Bros. 4).png|Cloud as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Itadaki-Cloud.png cloud-advent-bust.jpg Trivia *Cloud is the first Final Fantasy character on DEATH BATTLE!, as well as the first Square Enix character. **For a time Cloud was the only Final Fantasy and Square Enix character, until Tifa Lockhart in Yang VS Tifa. **For a time Cloud was also the only Final Fantasy and Square Enix character to lose a DEATH BATTLE!, until Tifa Lockhart lost to Yang Xiao Long in Yang VS Tifa. *Despite losing his DEATH BATTLE!, his battle with Link was considered the closest fight on DEATH BATTLE! *Cloud's model, animation, and audio is used from Dissidia Final Fantasy Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Magic Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Square Enix Characters Category:Smash Bros Combatants